nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Recuperation
Recuperation is the major easter egg of the map Despair. It spans 6 steps, each of which have atleast two goals in order to complete. It requires atleast 2 players to be in the game. Just like the other easter eggs of the storyline, it ends the game and leads into the next map Vengeance. This is the transcript. Easter Egg Step 1 The upstairs world This step can be done at any time. Players simply must find an explosive weapon, and use it to destroy all of the barricades of each set of stairs, resulting in the debris to be sucked up as if it were a door. The step is complete once players enter the upstairs. Step 2 War were declared At this step, a cutscene will play showing the group heading towards the conference room containing the Group 935 members. They state that the Illuminati has declared war on them, and that they are no longer hidden now that the Zombies have destroyed their systems preventing detection. Moments later, glass can be heard smashing and gunfire not long afterwards. The cutscene ends. Once the game returns to normal, a bodyguard will collapse through the door, a bullet hole in his head. Players must go outside to discover several members of the Allseeing Eye Force in a firefight with the bodyguards. The scientists will flee the room back into another room. The goal of the step is to have one person press the use button on the door whilst any other players fight off the Allseeing Eye. Eventually the glass will smash when the step is complete due to Sophia's inpatience and the scientists allow them through. Step 3 The Illuminati The step begins immediatley as the Allseeing Eye begin covering the ground behind the group. The group must flee with the scientists, whilst fighting off any Allseeing Eye forces. There are numerous places were they will randomly pop out quickly in an attempt to kill a scientist, in a similair fashion to Swift's death. The group will cross the majority of the above ground map during this step, spanning numerous bridges and stairs. The scientists state that the Group has found a new ally, known as the Inner Circle and that they are searching for their leader Daniel Clarke, who has went into hiding because of the Illuminati's invasion of Europe. Shortly afterwards, the Scientists get inside one of the carriages on the zipline. Sophia and Harvey Yena get inside one, alongside the group and several Allseeing Eye snipers will attempt to take the group out. To survive this part of the step, the group must use the crossbows inside the carriages. Once all of the snipers are dead, the scientists will say that they are going down to an Inner Circle base, and that the trip to Europe will be a long one. Step 4 The Inner Circle The game will immediatley have the group arrive at an unknown cave. Taking a few steps triggers many Inner Circle soldiers to arrive from hiding. They will permit the scientists and the group through. Sophia states that they should go find Clarke, seconds before an explosion occours and many Allseeing Eye forces enter the cave. The Inner Circle fight back, as must the players. During the fighting, more explosions will allow more forces in gradually. The Inner Circle outmatch the Allseeing Eye, but soon enough are outnumbered and the fight begins to reach a stalemate. A soldier by the name of Kev Harris will tell Harvey Yena to take the women and the civilians back to the bunker at the back of the cave. After this, Harris will help escort the group until they reach the Bunker, in which a sniper headshots him and obliterates his head. The step is completed by entering the bunker. Step 5 Hunting Clarke is like hunting a shadow Zombies will begin appearing in the bunker, as do Allseeing Eye forces resulting a three-way battle between the Inner Circle and the group, the Allseeing Eye and the Zombies. Sophia states that the group needs to find Clarke before he decides to retreat. Halfway through the bunker, a water pipe will explode and flood the corridors. The group must close the door by rapidly pressing the use button. Once it is closed, Zombies will begin breaching the windows and breaking through holes in the ceiling. Several soldiers can be seen running towards Clarke's room, stating that they need to get him out of the base. The soldiers will be picked off one by one by suprise attacks from Zombies. The last one will reach the corner to Clarke's corridor, before being tackled by a Hellhound and his throat bitten off. Once the hellhound is killed, the step is complete. Step 6 To be Continued... Step 6 is a cutscene, showing the group walking down the corridor, hearing Clarke speaking to his other commanders Friedrich Steiner and Grigori Weaver. He states that they need to prepare for all out war with the Illuminati before they can harm Europe even worse. The group will then enter the room, and Harvey Yena will say "Clarke, we need to get out of here." The game will then cut to black and end. Trivia *Recuperation is a term used to describe rebuilding/repairing something. This is just what Group 935 was trying to do in the map until the Illuminati showed up. *Hunting Clarke is like hunting a shadow is a reference to the quote from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 about Vladimir Makarov.